dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Tilden
Profile = |-| Alex Tilden was a character in DEXTER, ''played by '''Scott Grimes'. He is a banker and also a member of The Group, being responsible for the torture and rape of fourteen women, along with the murder of twelve of those women. Appearance Tilden is a man with a thick, red beard that attaches evenly with his slicked red hair. He is seen in his work attire which consists of a brown suit with a white-dress shirt underneath. Personality When first introduced, he is questioned by police about Cole Harmon and other members of The Group and initially seems indifferent about the deaths of his friends. However, in private he shows a large amount of anxiety, which he shares with Jordan Chase. In the limited amount of interaction shown between Tilden and Chase, Tilden is easily manipulated by Chase even though he shows resentment and awareness of Chase's ability to manipulate him. Position in the Group The details of Alex's role in the group have not been disclosed, but DNA evidence shows that he participated in the rapings like the other men except for Chase. History Alex grew up just like all the other teenagers in his camp, meeting up with Eugene Greer through Cole Harmon, along with Dan Mondale and Boyd Fowler. Eventually the five of them abducted and raped Emily Birch, to which Alex obeyed Jordan's every command and was in the photograph taken by Emily for capturing that moment. He went on to graduate highschool and apparently go into college, where he'd later become a banker while continuing his functions for The Group. Plot Alex appears immediately after Lumen Pierce figures out his identity as a member of The Group thanks to Emily Birch. Both Detectives Debra Morgan and Joey Quinn interview him on why Cole Harmon contacted him, with his multiple excuses for Cole Harmon being fantasy football. He also denies knowing Dan Mondale and Boyd Fowler, but admits recognizing the name Jordan Chase but claims to have never met him. After the police leave, Alex becomes visibly nervous. Later on Alex has a conversation with Jordan about what he should do, fearing he'll be next to be picked off by the vigilante that took care of Cole and the rest. Jordan tells him to calm down and says he has a plan, that all Alex has to do is continue his normal routine. Alex reluctantly agrees, but as soon as he gets home he finds both Lumen and Dexter waiting for him. He enters his home to find the video of Lumen being raped, where she then appears in front of him. He tries to go for his gun but is stopped and injected with M99 by Dexter. Dexter and Lumen strap him to a table with plastic and then go through the normal ritual proceedings, which reveals Alex to be responsible for 12 murders until Dexter allows Lumen to finish him on her own. She kills him with a single knife strike to the chest, after which she tells Dexter she's fine. Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Lumen Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased